light my way
by Kindred01
Summary: Her nightmares are trying to tell her something but what? she feel strange tug from with in her and she doesn't know how to feel about it
1. Chapter 1

Rey looked at him, as the chasm open up between them her eyes dark with anger as she gazed at him all she could think of finishing the job and cutting his head off but as the fake plant started to crumble under foot she decide to leave him, if he survived it would be his pride that is killed "You know what your right!" She yelled, Kylo looked up at her his hand to his bleeding face as he looked at the girl in shock "You are nothing like your grandfather!" She spat, she turned and ran away back to Finn.

Her body hummed with force something inside of her sparked to life and she could feel it in her gut as he ran to her friend "FINN!" She yelled as she feel to her knees pulling him onto his bag. "Finn!" She sobbed as he laid still, that is when the blue lights appeared and she stood up before looking towards the owner of the lights and sighed in relief seeing Chewbacca rise the Millennium Falcon. She smiled as the ship landed and the Wookiee rushes out "He's hurt." She say, really they are all hurt but as Finn is out cold on the ground with a gash cross his back he was more hurt than they were. Chewbacca made a nose as he picked up the young man and rush back to the ship.

Rey stopped before going up the open door and doubled over throwing up her stomach hurt as if she had been kicked from the inside. She walks quickly into the ship and they left the exploding weapon. She let the broken hearted Wookiee fly the ship as she patched up Finn the best she could. She was shaking as she wiped away the blood to look at the cauterize wound. She wiped the sweat off her face Chewbacca made a nose and she looked up "Yeah he will be okay." She said hollowly as she thought about Han Solo …he won't be okay… her stomach made a lurching movement and she stood turned and threw up into an empty box, at this point she wondered if there was anything to come up.

General Organa had hugged her as Rey stood there watching the cheering people at a messing well done, sure many have died and few are injured and the General hugged her. "I'm sorry." Rey whispered to her, she sorry about Han Solo and she sorry about her son she was just sorry. Pulling back the older woman placed warm hand on her cheek and smiled softly at her

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Go and get those wounds looked at and then rest up we need some time to ourselves before we start again." She told her as she guided her towards the medical team.

She was check over as she watched Finn getting packed up, her eyes seem to be distant as she gazed into nothing. She could still feel the monsters on her skin and in her mind it bother her that Kylo seem to have form a link in her mind. She closed her eyed and blocked the link she will later find ways to cut the links to him but for now the hand on her shoulder made her look up "Hey, you should go and get something to eat." Poe smiled at her "Finn will be fine the kid is strong." He told her

"I know." She smiled tiredly at him "I just don't think I could eat." She said

"Then sleep, General's orders we all need a few hours of rest." She nodded and then stood up, she was wobbly on her feet and if it wasn't for the dark haired man she would have most likely fallen "Maybe you should just sleep here." He said to her

"Yeah might be an idea." She mumbled, as she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

She didn't sleep for long her dreams where her same old nightmares but worse than her childhood fears, her dreams are now filled with images of Kylo killing his father and Finn falling to his ground. But her dreams formed to her bound back to the table but this time Kylo hand his hand over stomach but her stomach was round the look on Kylo's face scared her as she felt his hand dig into her skin sending rivers of blood down her body. That is what woke her up skin covered in sweat once again but room was cool and the feeling made her shiver "Nightmares?" Came the voice, Rey looked up to see the older woman a former princess.

"Yeah." She rubbed her eyes, Leia walked over to the young girl and handed her a glass of drink

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, Rey took the glass and took a sip letting the cold water sooth her throat

"It's just a strange nightmare, I'm pregnant…well at least I think I am and…and I'm bound to a table…"

"Ben is there isn't he?" She asked, Rey turned to her and looked confused wondering how she knew

"I had a similar dream when I was pregnant with Ben, but about my father." She said sadly now thinking about her son and her father.

"But why am I dream that." She whispered

"I don't know, are you sure you're not pregnant and you're worried…" The General started to say, but Rey just shook her head.

"I haven't… I'm still… No." She said flatly "I can't be." She whispered

"We could have the healers look you over encase." Leia whispered softly to her

"I still haven't…as far as I know."


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to the burning on his face, his sides any where he was wounded. He laid there in the medical room he knew if he open the eyes the bright lights would burn his eyes so he just lid there listening to the tinkering of the healers. He felt something tug in the back of his mind something new, he had never felt this before he didn't understand it but whatever this tug was not strong enough to tell him what it is. All he knew was that it was just pure and innocent …Rey…he thought but he was unsure. …I can't tell Snoke… his mind told him and it worried him that he could tell his master…why can't I… he wondered. "He is a wake." Came a healer's voice

"He better be Snoke wants to speak with you about your failure." Opening his eyes, he looked up at the pale face of Hux above him

"I did not fail I just didn't realised how quickly she could master herself."

"Oh trust me your fail." Hux sneered "Still a child." He sneered.

Klyo sat up feeling his head thump and glared at Hux as he turned his back on him before holding his hand out and flicked his hand sending the pale, sour face man across the room and watched him bound off another bed and onto the floor. Pushing himself off the bed Kylo turned to the healer "Am I able to go?" He asked, the blonde woman nodded and stood back and watched him walk out into another room where he could get dressed. He stood to look at himself in the mirror seeing the wound down the side of his face he reached out to touch it and hissed.

Hux staggered into the room and glared at him as h straighten himself out as he walked over to him or rather stomped over him. "You need to control your anger, you maybe his favourite…" He stopped as he pressed his hand to Kylo's wound on his side making him wince "…But things change." He said with a smirk. "There is that other pretty thing out there faster than you, stronger and had more control over her anger." Kylo spun around and grabbed him by his throat and squeezed his hand using a little of the Force behind it, he didn't say anything as he kept squeezing his eyes darken with anger before he dropped Hux's before his red face turned blue.

"You do not speak to me like that!"

Mean While…

Rey left with Chewbacca to find Luke it didn't take them long with the map and the Millennium Falcon, with two robots. The found him on a plant that is covered in water with a few islands, they islands took up like jagged teeth that is the only way she could describe it. She sat next to the Wookiee her mind wondering to the child growing inside of her, she had cried when she found out and hand curled up in General Organa and sobbed as she held her stomach. Poe Dameron stood by her side as she went through shock, pain and anger before finely throwing up again on poor Poe's shoes.

…Flash Black…

"We need to find Luke now more than ever." Leia said, as she watched the girl pace her hands pressed to her head as she tried not panic at the thought.

"Why?" Poe asked, she wasn't quite sure what the big deal was, yes it's a shock and really bad timing but if Rey and Finn had time to have a moment together good for them.

"Because if Ben figures out that she is pregnant it will only be a matter of time before Snoke finds out." The General said, Poe still frowned and opening his mouth to say something when Leia said "It's Ben's." She said sadly

"Wait did he …"

"No!" Rey yelled, making the healers hiss at her to be quiet. "No he didn't… it was the Force. For some twist cruel reason it decide to play with us!" She sobbed, Leia stood up to stop her from pacing.

General Organa smiled at her softly placing her hands on the younger girl's arms "However this happen shouldn't be looked at a bad thing, if Ben hadn't felt the connection to the child yet he will do soon as it grows, we need to get you Luke where he can train you to hid my grandchild." She told her. Rey's eyes watered as she let the General pull her into a hug

"H…How can I raise a child." She whispered

"With lots of help." Poe beamed "I'm sure once Finn wakes up he will be more than willing to help." Rey smiled a little as Leia rubbed her back

"We must keep it between us and the healers, the less people who know about this pregnancy the better." She told them, Rey nodded and wiped her eyes as she looked down at her stomach

"I'm sorry about this." She said to Leia, the elder woman shook her head and smiled softly at her as she kissed her forehead

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

…End of flash back…

She stood holding out the lightsabre towards him and he looked at her as if he had thought she would turn up sooner. He turned to face front on and tilted his head and if he was listening to her without her saying a word. "It's yours." He told her, nodding to the lightsabre Rey looked down at her out stretched hand and then pulled it back.

He too her to where he called home Rey watched as Chewbacca pulled Luke into a hug and wailed as the Jedi Master patted his back telling him he knows he felt it to. He turned to her again tilting his head "Sit down, you look like your about to pass out." He tells her

"It's… been a stressful week." She tells him, as she sits down gingerly there in his small hut there was one bed and a fire in the middle of the room. She sat there feeling its warmth and closing her eyes with. She thought about Finn and wondered how he was doing wishing he was there.

"Stress will do you no good, for you and the baby." He tells her, Rey looked up at him with wide eyes as Chewbacca made a kind of 'what?' noise.

She closed her eyes and lowered his head as she pressed her hand to her still flat stomach "Ho…How did you know?" She asked, as she looked back up at him, the elder Jedi smiled softly at her, passing a cup towards her

"I can feel it." He told her


End file.
